Because (Russian Version)
by U Furimmer
Summary: . . .you have a soul, you cry. Because you have a soul, you laugh. Because you have a soul, you feel rage, you feel sorrow. Because you have a soul, you feel fear. UlquiHime in 20 prompts.


**Автор:** PerfectMisfit  
**Переводчик:** Furimmer( /authors/Furimmer)  
**Оригинальный текст:** s/6039851/1/Because  
**Фэндом:** Bleach  
**Персонажи:** Улькиорра/Орихиме  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Жанры:** Романтика, Ангст  
**Предупреждения:** OOC  
**Размер:** Мини, 4 страницы  
**Кол-во частей:** 1  
**Статус:** закончен

**Описание:**  
Ты плачешь потому, что у тебя есть душа. Ты смеёшься потому, что у тебя есть душа. Потому что у тебя есть душа, ты чувствуешь ярость, ты чувствуешь печаль. Ты чувствуешь страх, потому что у тебя есть душа.

Однострочники UlquiHime.

**Посвящение:**  
шипперам.

**Публикация на других ресурсах:**  
спросите.

**Примечания автора:**  
давно ничего не писал и не переводил по этому фэндому, решил исправить.

**Дождь.**

Он наблюдает за пасмурной погодой, за каплями воды, яростно разбивающимися о стекло окна, всё было мокрым перед его зелёными глазами. Она называет это явление дождём. Она говорит, что хотела бы быть похожим на него: она хотела бы связать два сердца, как дождь связывает небо и землю.

**Тепло.**

Она хватает тонкими пальчиками его костлявую руку. И только сейчас, чувствуя её тепло, он понимает, как холодна его рука.

**Облегчение.**

Он не знает, что это такое, и он ненавидит своё незнание. Его голова идёт кругом, и желчь поднимается к горлу, а руки трясутся. Она называет это страхом.

— Улькиорра-кун, — она на его стороне. Её руки обнимают его плечи, и он мгновенно успокаивается.

Это то, что она называет облегчением. И это ему нравится.

**Приз.**

Она не приз, по крайней мере, не в обычном значении этого слова, но он не может ничего поделать, чтобы перестать думать о победе в борьбе за её сердце. Её сердце в самом деле приз, который стоит хранить и беречь.

**Сердце.**

Она всегда так спокойно говорила о нём. А он только и знал, что это орган, расположенный в грудной клетке человека. Она раскачивается взад-вперёд, спокойно улыбаясь. Он подходит к ней и хмурится от того, что она уклонилась от него , ведь он не собирается причинять ей боль.

— Женщина, — начинает он, — что такое сердце?

Её улыбка становится шире, когда она хватает его за руку и прижимает к своей груди.

— Вот оно, сердце.

**Страх.**

Он всегда любил тишину, что его окружала. Так было всегда сколько он себя помнил. То есть, пока она не вошла в его жизнь, а потом он начал чувствовать все эти эмоции, начал проявлять интерес к ней…

Теперь он боится, что однажды молчание вновь примет его с распростёртыми объятиями.

**Смерть.**

Его начинают превращаться в пепел. Его взор становится размытым, и звуки — крик Куросаки, рыдания Орихиме — сливаются в монотонный гул. Он умирает, это наконец происходит с ним. Он протягивает руку, чтобы вновь коснуться её, снова почувствовать её тёплую руку, и он недотягивается всего лишь на несколько сантиметров.

Она плачет. Плачет из-за него.

И это последнее, что он видит перед собой, прежде чем погрузиться в объятия сна.

**Небо.**

Если бы ему пришло в голову сравнивать размеры её сердца с небом, это сравнение не показалось бы ему абсурдным или преувеличенным.

**Надежда.**

Она всегда переполнена надеждой, слепой надеждой, верой, что ничего не случится, пока есть эта надежда.

— Ты боишься, женщина, — спрашивает он. Она не дрожит, она не трясётся, чёрт возьми, она даже глазом не моргнула.

— Нет… Я не боюсь… — выдыхает она, её голос чуть дрожит. Она делает глубокий вдох. — Мои друзья придут за мной.

**Жертва.**

Она бы с радостью отдала свою жизнь за своих друзей, свою семью, если бы была такая необходимость. Не было ничего, из-за чего он мог отказаться от своего имени, своей гордости, своей репутации или жизни. Иногда он задаётся вопросом, если бы он смог полюбить своих товарищей так же сильно, как она любит своих, достаточная ли этого, чтобы принести себя в жертву для них, как это делает она для тех, кого любит.

**Чудо.**

Её жизнь, наполненная смехом, улыбками и другими чудесными вещами, так сильно отличалась от его. Его жизнь безмолвна, скучна, серая, и едва ли в ней могло быть что-нибудь, чем можно было насладиться. Единственное исключение — она.

И он думал, что этого достаточно.

**Ребёнок.**

Орихиме считает, что Улькиорра-кун — ребёнок, запертый в теле взрослого человека, умирающий, чтобы однажды вырваться. Он идёт по жизни, не понимая в полной мере красоты и разнообразия мира. Он как пустой лист, наполненный невинным любопытством, она не может ничего поделать, но это кажется ей милым.

**Шоколад**.

Он медленно избавляется от обёртки, и она хихикает над его осторожностью. Под красной оберткой оказывается странная субстанция коричневого цвета. Прищурившись, он обследует её.

— Айзен-сама не запрещал поедание этого странного вещества, — он вонзает зубы и откусывает кусочек. Первое, что он чувствует — сладость.

Он покачал головой — этот шоколад не мог существовать в Уэко Мундо.

**Наказание.**

Он не должен был ничего чувствовать, Айзену-сама нужны были сильные воины, которые никогда не позволят жалким чувствам, вроде любви или счастья, встать на их пути. Но эта женщина, Орихиме, кропотливыми усилиями заставила его: после встречи с ней он научился чувствовать. Сначала это был лёгкий укол вины или, может быть, лёгкое покалывание в пальцах

Она называет их эмоциями: любовь, страх, печаль, счастье.

Именно то, что ему ненужно. Но она заинтересовала его: он никогда прежде не встречал таких людей, наполненных жизнью и бодростью, оптимизмом и радостью.

Айзен накажет его за интерес к человеку, но она того стоила.

**Вина.**

Слёзы лились из огромных карих глаз. Она самоотверженная, — размышляет он о том, как она оставила всё, чтобы её друзья были в безопасности. Он знает, что сам он никогда бы так не поступил. Когда он приближается к трону Айзена, он пытается игнорировать укол эмоций, пронзающий его.

Ему не нужно чувство вины, но он не может ничего сделать, чтобы избавиться от него.

**Реальный мир.**

Он смотрит на огромные зелёные лужайки, синее небо, усеянное облаками цвета слоновой кости, на здания, баннеры, болтающих людей, двигающихся по улицам. Это всё так отличается от Уэко Мундо — он сравнивает. Уэко Мундо тихий, мягкий и бесцветный. Где глубоко в подсознании ему действительно нравится этот гомон и неразбериха.

— Так что, тебе нравится реальный мир, Улькиорра-кун? — спрашивает Орихиме.

— Он приятно отличается от Уэко Мундо.

**Смех.**

Её смех сладкий как музыка — это как съесть кусочек манго в жаркий летний день.

**Красота.**

Она надевает фартук, прячет волосы под колпак, подворачивает рукава до локтей, нити её огненно-рыжих волос падают на её лицо. Она склоняется над цветником, напевая сладким голосом странную мелодию.

Она самое прекрасное, что он видел. На самом деле, она единственное, что он считает красивым.

**Любовь. **

Улькиорра Шифер — простой человек, и ему нравится оставаться простым. Его жизнь проста, его стиль в одежде прост, его стиль борьбы прост и очень смертельный, не говоря уже о том, что беспощаден — всё в нём просто. Действительно, он очень прост, и это очень сложно.

Несмотря на его простоту, он наслаждается сложностью любви.

**Сны.**

Ему никогда не снились сны, пока он не встретил её.

— Ты помнишь, что тебе снилось, Улькиорра-кун? — спрашивает она. Он качает головой. —А я помню, — продолжает она. — Они говорят, что мы слишком мало помним из того, что нам снилось. Представь, как мало ты должен видеть снов, чтобы…

Он не говорит ей, но иногда ему снится девушка с длинными ярко-рыжими волосами, огромными карими глазами и приветливой улыбкой, и она, вероятно, существует.


End file.
